Luthor Harkon
Luthor Harkon was the mad vampire ruler of the Vampire Coast of Lustria. History Early History Lutr of the tribe Harkoni, was born in ancient times and was turned into a vampire by Abhorash, champion of Lahmia in Nehekhara. While serving in Lahmia he was master of the habour guard and one of Abhorash's four primary assistants (along with his cousin Walak of the palace guard). After the fall of Lahmia he traveled with his Sire to Mourkain to serve under King Ushoran. It is unknown how he survived the fall of Mourkain and the Strygos empire. Lustria Many years later he came to Lustria after the ship carrying his coffin was attacked and looted by Norse pirates. Sometime after their ship stranded on the Vampire coast, and the pirates had become Zombies bound into Harkon's service. Shortly after, he headed inland, finding a Lizardman temple. Exploring the temple he uncovered an sealed vault. He ordered his zombie minions to break it open, but each time they did, a set of glowing glyphs drained the magic reanimating them and destroying them. Enraged, he attacked the vault with Dark Magic, but the glyphs were designed to stop Chaos Sorcerers more powerful than him, and retaliated: they attacked his mind, leaving him mentally unstable ever after. Establishing himself as the Pirate King of the Vampire Coast, Harkon gathered an army of zombies made of corpses of pirates and sailors from around the world which he reanimated, as well as commanding a huge navy made up of their ships. His flagship fielded one of the most powerful cannons ever created - the "Queen Bess", a former Imperial Hellhammer Cannon. He became feared across the oceans of the world. The End Times During the End Times, the newly resurrected Nagash started recruiting many of the world's most powerful undead lords to form his Mortarchs. Harkon joined mostly out of boredom and became the Mortarch of the Abyss. To this end he played a vital role in the invasion of Nehekhara, leading his armada up the River Mortis to fight the fabled navy of Zandri, one of the most powerful sea-going forces in the world. In a battle lasting days Harkon eventually defeated the Zandri navy, leading his forces up the river to join the invasion force of Mannfred von Carstein. Despite indulging in rather unnecessary looting of Nehekharan tombs along the way, the combined army fought its way through Nehekhara, eventually arriving at the epic battle of Khemri where the forces of Nagash destroyed the united forces of Settra the Imperishable. After this Harkon becames one of the less useful Mortarchs, but stayed loyal to Nagash unlike many of the others. He was sent along with Mannfred to confront the Nurgle-possessed Isabella von Carstein and the Nameless and their horde of Nurgle Daemons which were invading Sylvania. In a disastrous battle, he and Mannfred were defeated when the Nameless seized control of their horde of zombies. They were forced to flee to a nearby inn called the Dead and Buried where they were joined by Vlad von Carstein and a small number of other powerful vampires. Again the forces of Nurgle attacked and the vampires were slowly overwhelmed. During the battle Harkon sliped into one of his most deranged states and survived thanks only to the protection (and eventual sacrifice) of his subordinate Captain Drekla. Ultimately, seeing the battle was lost Mannfred took his flying dread abyssal Nagadron and fled the battle. Harkon grasped onto the flank of the beast to escape also, but the ever traitorous Mannfred cut off the hand Harkon held on with, letting him fall into the sea of daemons and zombies below. Despite cutting down many of the foe, Harkon was eventually confronted by Isabella herself who had been warped and twisted by Nurgle to be an anathema to the undead. She brought her curse down on him and the Pirate King of the Vampire coast was consumed by rot and destroyed. Gallery Luthor Harkon and Drekla1.jpg|Luthor Harkon with his second-in-command, Captain Drekla Luthor Harkon Fleet1.jpg|Luthor Harkon's fleet Source * White Dwarf ** Issue 305 * The End Times: Nagash es:Luthor Harkon Category:Vampire Category:L Category:H Category:Vampire Count Characters